


we could have less to worry about honey (but i’ve had no love like your love)

by starbboy



Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Happy Jason Todd, JayKyle Week (DCU), M/M, Marriage, Weddings, shes a bastard and rightfully so, they have a cat i named her nugget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbboy/pseuds/starbboy
Summary: The day Jason gets married, the sun shines.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954192
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	we could have less to worry about honey (but i’ve had no love like your love)

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 4:** ~~Soulmates~~ **|** **Wedding**
> 
> disclaimer: literally no one ever has invited me to a wedding since i was 3 months old. i have no clue how they work. yes i understand that this is a very sad situation but please don't judge i only know old people and children.

The day Jason gets married, the sun shines. 

He’d like to explain it as one of the few instances of positive pathetic fallacy, but he thinks it’s just Autumn LA weather being Autumn LA weather more than anything. The early morning sun blinds Jason brilliantly through the thin curtains on his left hand side. All he can do to stop it is close his eyes, since Nugget, the bastard cat they adopted, is purring contentedly on his chest and he doesn’t want to wake her.

Kyle is already up, humming off key for the bathroom in a cheery tone that’s slightly painful and very endearing.

Jason can’t believe he’s marrying an early riser. He can’t believe he’s getting married at all.

Holy shit he’s getting married he needs to prepare.

Nugget opens one lazy amber eye when Jason groans, staring at him disapprovingly before rolling off his chest and onto the bed with a clear lack of grace inherited from him. He in turn, rolls the other way and flops off the bed, adjusting his shirt, stretching and padding over to go accost his fiancé.

“Gmornn” He grumbles, pushing his face into Kyle’s hair.

A snort of laughter echoes through the bathroom, muted by the toothbrush in Kyle’s mouth as he grabs Jason’s hand.

“Morning.” Kyle kisses him quickly before ducking underneath his arms to the kitchen, leaving Jason to wake up.

Later, when he stumbles into the kitchen, significantly more awake but not fully there yet, there’s a mug of coffee on the counter and Kyle is sitting on a stool, feeding Nugget bits of ham and holding a seemingly very in depth conversation with her. Nugget looks like she couldn’t care less.

Jason’s downed half the coffee when Kyle finally notices him, his face breaking out into a grin as he moves to greet Jason.

“Hey, sweetheart.”

“Hey.”

“You ready?” Kyle mumbles against his lips, hands getting caught in Jason’s tangled hair.

“Of course, you?”

“Born ready,” Kyle smiles, kissing him again before pulling away. Hands settle on his hips. “Mom said she’d come pick me up at twelve, Talia’s coming with.”

Jason twirls them around absently. “Sounds good. I love you.”

“Love you more.”

Maura and Talia arrive at ten past twelve, standing outside the door in their ever existing opposition that never seems to amuse Jason. It’s all a bit of a rush, Maura bustles in, kissing his cheek and talking about how excited they must be before dragging her son out the door, giving him time to kiss Jason goodbye as he leaves.

Talia stands still and watches, posture poised and blank - not that that’s able to mask the smile settling on her face. It’s small, very private, but a smile, nonetheless. Jason likes seeing her smile.

Then she clicks her tongue and tugs gently at his hair and the moment is broken.

“This is a mess, go shower Jason, I will organise your clothes.” And then he’s ushered away.

He comes out of the shower to his suit lying on the now made bed, it looks beautiful lying down, he’s going to be an emotional mess when he puts it on.

He’s right. He almost starts crying. The suit itself is really nothing overly special, Jason’s worn more expensive stuff for single day missions. It’s dark grey, the shade of his old hoodie that Kyle always says brings out his eyes, he doesn’t get to test that theory because Kyle always steals said hoodie but he digresses. There’s detailing on the lapels, sleeves and bottom, stitched in green and silver, it matches the shirt which is dark green. 

It’s nothing crazy or overly extravagant in any way but Jason chokes up when he sees himself anyway.

Because he’s wearing this on one of the most important days of his life, he’s wearing this to get married to the love of his life, the realisation strikes him once again and he’s so, so nervous, but even more overwhelmingly excited.

He looks in the mirror again and feels surprised when he realises, he actually feels really good wearing this. He’s wearing green and he’s wearing a suit and he feels good and it just reminds him of how much Kyle and everyone else has helped him these past few years. He can’t wait to get married.

Talia is sitting on his couch when he walks out, Nugget curled on her lap as she flicks through one of the books lying around haphazardly. She looks up at him and the fact that even she can’t stop the widening smile on her face is telling really.

She cradles Nugget in her arms and walks around him, inspecting, before plopping the cat down and adjusting his jacket, looking disapprovingly at the way he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. She stops in front of him again and sighs heavily, looking him in the eyes.

“You look wonderful, Habibi.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” She replies, tucking one piece of his hair back. “I am so proud of you.” Her voice wobbles, almost imperceptibly and her eyes seem a little wet. Sometimes Jason forgets how much this means to her.

That he’s happy and secure and more than just a being of anger or mindlessness. She’s watched him come so far.

He hugs her, and she’s careful not to crease his suit but she hugs back, resting her head against his shoulder.

She pulls away, breathing in and shaking her head slightly, “Let us go.”

The ride to the venue is slightly nerve wracking, however much Talia’s presence soothes him. About halfway there someone on Roy’s phone (Jason suspects it’s Lian) sends him a few smiley faces, which makes him laugh but he can’t but be nervous. Every time they stop at a red light his heart speeds up and all his worries of being late come flooding back to mind.

For all Jason’s worrying though, they arrive early and Guy comes out to greet him and Talia.

“Jace! You feeling good?”

“Yeah, nervous.” Jason replies, leaning into the man’s hug, it’s much more uncaring of his suit than Talia’s, which she looks a bit affronted at but Jason doesn’t mind.

“Eh, that’s normal.” The other man shrugs, his own wedding ring glinting in the light as he ushers the two of them to where they’re supposed to be waiting. He disappears slapping Jason on the back and yelling “Congrats!” before presumably going to find his own husband.

Roy and Kori are waiting there, with Lian scampering around in her poufy dress. Both of them look stunning in the groomsman/woman suits they’re wearing, Kori with added heels for flair and Roy flaunting a tie dyed pocket square and flowers tucked into his ponytail.

“Eddie’ll be here in a bit, you look great.” Roy says. Kori hums in agreement.

“Outlaw group hug?” She suggests, floating higher.

Roy grins and grabs the two of them, dragging them in, Jason ends up in the middle, trapped by his two best friends with blindingly happy expressions on their faces.

“You want to join in as well Ms Al Ghul?” He asks cheekily, Jason whacks the back of his head.

Talia pats their backs a bit awkwardly and goes “No thank you.” Making them all snort softly.

Eddie bursts in then, scooping up Lian as she jumps at him easily. “We’re ready to go in- did I just miss the group hug?”

“Sorry dude, next time,” Roy answers, grabbing Lian’s basket of flower petals and bumping his shoulder as he walks out.

Jason feels nerves begin to rise again and next to him, Kori squeezes his hand. “You will be fine, Jason.” Talia nods in agreement on his left. 

And he believes them. 

Taking a deep breath and patting the pocket with the napkins he’s going to use for the inevitable tears to come he steps forward and towards the ceremony.

* * *

Out of the two of them. Jason walks out first. The two of them flipped a coin the morning after the proposal and Kyle won so got to walk out but after a brief discussion and a small amount of mock pouting, they decided to both walk down the aisle but Kyle got to go last.

The total procession starts with Lian, absolutely delighted to be the flower girl and to be first. She’s doing little twirls when she throws the petals, stealing the show and flaunting her sparkly silver trainers that she picked out, especially herself, for the occasion.

Roy and Wally walk out next, arm in arm - careful to keep an eye on Lian and beginning the procession Kyle fondly refers to and the Redhead Brigade, never mind that neither Connor nor Donna has red hair. 

Donna and Kori follow next, Eddie and Connor walking shortly after, all of them except Eddie grinning with the expression of someone who has been planning this since day one, only to finally see their hard work pay off. Eddie, the nice, unbothersome friend he is, did not email or text Jason any thinly veiled wedding and proposal suggestions so he just looks normally happy.

Talia tugs his arm then, signalling that it’s their time to enter and that Jason needs to zone back in again right now. She squeezes his hand again in reassurance and watches as he breathes deeply again before leading him through the doors.

Jason almost feels like crying then. It’s beautiful, a half open space strung with fairy lights and silver wire decorations and mismatched bunting that glint wonderfully in the late afternoon sky and it’s overwhelming in the best possible way. Their friends stand lined up, Lian next to her dad and Carol waiting at the podium. She won the rights to officiate in one of the most intense card games Jason has ever seen, he thinks it’s fitting, what with her being a Star Sapphire after all. The Lanterns are packed onto one half of the first row, all five of them squished slightly unapologetically, leaving the other bench open for Talia and Maura to sit, Selina lounging there alone for now.

It’s a small wedding, there are only a few other people hanging around, but Jason doesn’t mind, almost prefers it. It feels cosy in a way, intimate but still exciting. He’s surrounded by all the people who he wants to share this moment with and he’s so incredibly happy.

His mind flicks to the Bats for one short second, the people he’s expected to share this celebration with but luckily Talia has a sixth sense for any Bat related thoughts that cross his mind and she nudges his side.

He’s actually talking to the Bats now, slowly building a bridge there but they aren’t anywhere near close enough for Jason to let them into something this important to him, not yet.

They reach the altar, Talia kisses his forehead and leaves, sitting down next to Selina as Roy catches Jason’s eye and grins encouragingly. Carol gives him a discreet thumbs up.

The doors open once again then and Jason feels his back straighten as his focus zeroes in on the figures walking through the door.

He’s managed to keep it together so far, but as soon as he sees Kyle it becomes infinitely harder not to cry, he’ll probably be sobbing slightly when Kyle already reaches the altar.

Kyle is beautiful. 

And he realises he’s described so much as beautiful today but all those descriptions become incorrect when compared to Kyle Rayner. He’s grinning, as wide as Jason is and his eyes almost glow from happiness. His hair, as always is swoopy, falling slightly in his face, and Jason has the distinct urge to go down to him and brush it away. He probably did that on purpose.

Noticing the suit makes him smile wider though. It’s dark green (you’d think Kyle would have had enough of it but he was the one who suggested the colour scheme), with silver detailing - the inverse of Jason’s. He loves it so much. He loves him so much.

Kyle reaches the altar and Jason’s face hurts from smiling but that doesn’t stop his grin from somehow growing wider when Kyle whispers a soft little “Hey” as he stands in position. It takes all of his willpower not to kiss him.

He zones out, staring at Kyle with a sappy smile that widens when he notices Kyle staring back. God his cheeks hurt.

And then suddenly they’re saying their vows and Jason is stuck between feeling open and proud and like he and Kyle are the only two people in the world and it’s slightly terrifying and wonderful and Jason feels like he’s floating.

“I used to think you were a mystery, a puzzle,” Kyle says with all the fondness in the world. “And over the years I think I’ve figured you out, you’ve let me figure you out and find out that the answer is the best possible answer it could have been. I love you Jason, I love you so much. So, thank you for letting me love you and all the small intricacies and contradictions that you hold so close and for loving me in return.”

Yeah Jason is sobbing. He should have asked to do his vows first; he’s going to be sniffling all throughout.

“I think I fell in love with you first because of small things.” He says, nearing the end of his speech. “You talk to our cat and dance in the kitchen and make the same noise every time you lose a game. Thank you for kissing me the same way every time you arrive back home, thank you for making me love the colour green again. Thank you for helping me be better and for helping me to be happy. Thank you for making the past few years of my life the best I’ve ever lived. I love you.”

And then Kyle’s crying too and he can see some of the others are as well but that doesn’t matter because they’re kissing and Carol’s pronounced them married and Jason’s heart feels like it’s going to explode as his husband laughs against his mouth and wipes the tears from his eyes.

No one new is invited for the reception and they all congregate in the garden where they laugh and talk and joke. Talia ends up in a conversation with John which ends up getting hijacked when Guy drags his husband off to stack food on their plates - for some reason she follows along with a bemused smile on her face as she responds to Guy’s chatter.

There end up being planned speeches from Donna and Roy and impromptu speeches from pretty much everyone else who decide to join in on Donna and Roy’s ribbing by recounting the most embarrassing stories they know about the two of them.

Unfortunately for him, Selina and Talia listen on delightedly.

The day passes too fast and suddenly they’re all waving goodbye and going home, laughing and joking and waving maniacally at their friends through the back window of the car.

The sun sets around them and illuminates Kyle’s face as Jason reaches to kiss it, marvelling at the feeling of their rings bumping into each other as they grab their hands. 

“Wait a little longer Mr Rayner,” Jason huffs when Kyle moves to deepen the kiss.

“Only because you asked, Mr Rayner.” Kyle mumbles back and Jason’s heart flips.

They’d agreed to both just take Kyle’s name, neither Todd nor the name he was legally resurrected with meant much to Jason anyone, there was nothing he was holding onto by keeping it so it wasn’t a hard choice. Kyle had been mockingly calling him Jason Rayner for months now, it felt normal, but even that doesn’t stop the wave of happiness Jason feels when he hears it not.

“Rayner.” He whispers, aware of the sappy smile settling on his face.

“Yeah babe,” Kyle replies, “Jason and Kyle Rayner.”

* * *

It only begins to properly sink in that he’s married well after they get home, when Jason’s lying in bed with Kyle wrapped around his side and Nugget lying by the foot of the bed, from where he will undoubtedly move to Jason’s pillow.

Kyle is pretty much passed out, eyes closed and breathing soft, slow and even but his fingers are still curled in Jason’s hair, thumb running over his scalp absently. The metal of Kyle’s wedding ring against his head is a foreign sensation, but in no way an unwelcome one, filling Jason with stupid little bursts of joy every time he thinks about why Kyle’s wearing that ring.

He’s married. He’s married to the love of his life and he’s living the life he never would have dared to dream about. He thinks back to when he was a street kid, determined to survive as long as possible, having long accepted that he probably wouldn’t reach 18 and thinks about how that kid would react if he saw Jason now. He thinks back to his time as Robin, brutally cut short and replaced with a life of blazing anger and hurt and wonders what that Jason would say if he knew what was to come.

And he is so, so in love with Kyle Rayner and everything about him that it makes his heart ache with happiness. He wants to live forever, to become immortal if only to see his beautiful husband’s ( husband!) face for every day of existence. It’s a nice feeling, wanting to live to see the world and even after years of feeling it, it still makes him feel warm. The thought hits him them, surrounded by beauty that is supposedly captivating and mesmerizing that he wants nothing more than to see Kyle, and the way his dimples show when the thinks of something funny in bed, or the way his tongue pokes out slightly when he’s painting - brows furrowed more often than not.

The way freckles dust lightly on his arms, sparse unlike his or Guy’s arms that can get clouded with them in the sun. He likes it when Kyle’s hair gets just a little bit too long after spending a while in space and he has to tie the top up in a small ponytail. The way his laughs end in little snorts and the tops of his ears flush red when he’s tipsy. The way that his eyes flare green when he’s passionate, helping Jason to get over the memories of the Lazarus Pit. He associates the colour green with Kyle now, with all of the Lanterns, no flash of those acid waters in his thoughts.

How Kyle instinctively tucks his face into Jason’s shoulder or sways around their apartment to some tune only heard by him. The way he watches, encaptivated while Jason reads and mutters nonsense to their cat. How he helped Jason cover up that god awful scar rather than forcing him to accept it, the way he floats up when they kiss sometimes and doodles on Jason’s arm absentmindedly. The way he manages to ramble about art and then deny being a nerd five minutes later and all the dumb, hipstery signs he puts up around the apartment next to the dumb pictures of their friends. Their habit of elbowing each other until it becomes a competition, the light dancing in his eyes as he grins.

He loves Kyle, his dumb, beautiful husband and he knows that the night almost three years ago now, when he took the executive decision to put his mouth on Kyle’s, will be one of the most important nights of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> why are wedding vows so hard to write :( check out my tumblr [starboysdcdumspter](https://starboysdcdumpster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
